The Shepherds
by divine one
Summary: In Married with..." Derek and Callie discussed starting a family. What happened after that discussion? Totally can be read as a standalone. might be more m than t... i can't tell anymore...sigh


**Author** Devylish  
**Title** The Shepherd's  
**Fandom** Grey's Anatomy  
**Pair** Derek and Callie, Callek  
**Rating** R  
**Words** 2622  
**Warning/Spoiler/Summary** None. None. In Married with... Derek discussed starting a family. What happened after that discussion? Totally can be read as a standalone.  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show **Grey's Anatomy**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of **devylish**. **devylish** is in no way associated with the TV show **Grey's Anatomy **and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.

_

* * *

_

Trying

"Excuse me. I need to borrow Derek for a few minutes. It's important." Callie stood -- the appropriately apologetic look on her face -- in the doorway of the conference room where Webber, her husband, and a few other SGH bigwigs were holding one of their weekly meetings.

Derek glanced at Webber quickly then stood up and headed toward Callie, confusion and concern on his face. As he followed her out the door, he put a hand on her lower back, "Callie, what's up? Are you okay?"

She remained quiet, simply grabbing his hand and leading him down the hallway to the left of the conference room.

Her silence making him nervous, Derek asked again, "Callie? What's wrong?" When she stopped in front of an on call room and pushed the door open, dragging him in behind her, his nerves kicked up another notch.

That nervousness was completely quelled when Callie shoved his back against the closed door and jumped his bones.

"Callie." Kiss. "Callie, what's this…" Kiss. "All abo…" Kiss. "Okay! Wow, hands in pants! Hands in p…" Kiss. "Callie?" …. "Oh fuck it!" He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed another at her neck and swung them around so that _her_ back was against the door.

Within seconds he had unzipped the jeans she wore and she was squirming her way out of them. His scrub pants were quickly untied and allowed to slump, unceremoniously to his ankles. He reached for the top of her panties -- lace, black boy shorts -- and he started to pull at them.

"No." Her voice was deep and husky in his ear. "That'll take too much time."

_I'm a lucky fucking man, _he thought as he shifted his fingers to the crotch of her panties, pushing the lace material to the side. Rubbing his fingers along her center, a few times, he dipped one finger in to find her soaking wet. Wet and hot. "Jesus, Callie."

She nipped at his ear as he moved his hips closer to hers. Her hand was wrapped around him, stroking him quickly and firmly until she had him right where she wanted him; the tip of his cock hard and insistent at her opening.

Without warning, without breathing, he drove into her, pressing her form into the door, listening to it jostle beneath their combined weight and force. "Fuck!" Derek didn't swear much; not as much as she did. But when he was in her… buried deep inside of her body… he wasn't in control of himself. He was contentedly lost.

Each time he delved into her, she was forced against the door, and as he pulled out of her, she arched her back, her hips chasing after his body. A rapid, intense stroke and counterstroke developed between them until their movements became uncontrolled and erratic. It was then that Derek dipped his head to Callie's ear. "Come on Callie. Cum for me honey." He could feel her muscles fluttering around his cock every time he sank into her. "Cum for me Callie." His hands were under her shirt and bra, teasing the tender swells of flesh. "It'll feel sooo good when you cum Cal." He nibbled at her ear, groaning as she tensed around him… squeezing him… refusing to let him escape.

He moved his head a little, covering her mouth with his… keeping her piercing moan to a bare whisper. As her muscles slowly released him, he stroked in and out of her twice… three times before he groaned and followed her into satiated bliss.

Panting as he fell against her, Derek could feel his legs threatening to give out on him and he used the last of his strength to hop/shuffle them back to a cot where he hastily dropped their bodies.

Callie - still wrapped around him - lay sated atop him, a small purr of contentment pouring out of her.

He began to run his fingers through her hair. "Callie?" He was tired, but curious.

"Hmmm?"

"Not that I'm complaining, because, believe me, I'm not. But, honey, what was that all about?"

Callie lifted her head tiredly and smiled at her husband. "Hmm? Oh, mmm, I'm ovulating."

_Third Month_

"You're beautiful."

"You have to say that. You made me look like this." She stood in front of the full length mirror running her hand down across the small bump that had seemingly blossomed during the past day or two.

Derek moved to stand behind Callie, "Guilty as charged." He wrapped his arms around her, covering her hands with his own. "But you still look beautiful."

"Pfft." Callie turned around in Derek's arms, her head buried in his neck. "I told you I was going to get fat."

Derek chuckled. "You're not fat Callie. You're pregnant. Pregnant and gorgeous."

"Why can't guys get pregnant? I mean, we gain all this weight. And our ankles swell and we get hemorrhoids and we get moody. And then? Then we get to actually give birth." She lifted her head and looked Derek in the eyes, "Which I've been assured, by numerous mothers, is no fun at all."

Derek attempted to reason with Callie. "You also get to carry a living being in your body. You get feel him or her move and kick. You have a bond no guy can beat."

"I've got a baby bump Derek. A baby bump that's only gonna get bigger." Callie untangled herself from her husband's arms and headed to the bathroom.

"Callie…."

"I'll be fine. And I'll forgive you…" She gave him smile and added half seriously as she closed the door. "It may take me another six months, but, I'll forgive you."

_Fifth Month_

"Dude. You need to do something about your wife." Karev started to scrub in next to Derek.

"Callie? Why?"

"She's fucking cleaning out people's lockers. Like, soap and water and Windex cleaning." Karev stopped scrubbing and turned his head to Derek. "She threw away my favorite pair of tennis shoes. My favorite pair!" He turned back to the water. "All because they were a little scuffed."

Derek chuckled. "Nothing I can do about it Karev. She's a pregnant woman. A pregnant woman under the effects of an intense nesting urge." Derek added, "And really, it's better for her to get it out of her system here than it is for me to have keep digging my Violent Femmes albums out of the garbage at home."

Alex paused. "Violent Femmes?"

"Classics man."

Alex shook his head. "Yeah… well, it might be better for you to have her cleaning out our shit here, but for us, it kind of sucks."

Derek grinned and held up his prepped hands. "Sorry Karev. It's every man and woman for themselves during this pregnancy."

_Sixth Month_

He sat down with a sigh and flipped the TV on. It had been a long, long day and he was more than a little happy to be home. Home with Callie.

"Here you go. One ice cold beer for my smoking hot man."

Derek accepted the beer with a smile. "Thanks hon." Taking a sip he turned back to the television and flipped through the DVR'd selections… he'd missed an episode of _Top Gear _last week and he was looking forward to settling back and laughing.

Unbeknownst to him, Callie had different ideas. She moved to the back of the couch and ran her fingers through his hair. She loved his hair, graying ever so slightly, full, curly, silky. She started with a light teasing massage of his scalp. Making his senses and muscles relax.

"Mmm, that feels good."

"That's my goal. Making you feel good." Callie dropped a hand to Derek's shoulders and neck, rubbing the tensed muscles there.

When she heard the low moan that emanated from his happy body she changed her tactics and slipped her hands down his chest, letting one stay on the outside of his oxford, the other slipping under the open collar.

Another groan of appreciation curled out of his throat, idling into a deep sigh.

And then it stopped.

Derek's body stiffened and he groaned… not appreciatively, but with understanding. "Callie."

"Hmmm?" Her tone was innocent even as her fingertips teased across his nipples.

Shooting his beerless hand up to his chest, he clutched at Callie's hands. "Callie!"

He barely heard the quiet, frustrated 'pfft', but he definitely heard the "yes baby?" that she whispered in his ear. He and his cock twitched once or twice uncontrollably. "Callie, we had sex this morning."

She paused imperceptibly before loosening her hands from his grip and trailing her fingertips along his neck and along his jaw. "So, are you saying you don't want to have sex with me?"

Ever been in a lose lose situation before? Well Derek was definitely in one of those situations now.

"No fair Cal."

"Easy question, Shepherd."

"Callie, we had sex this morning… twice… before I went to work. We had sex three times yesterday…."

He was ticking the counts off on his fingers. He only counted on his fingers when he was nervous. Callie smiled faintly to herself.

"…that's thirteen times Cal. Thirteen times in less than a week." She traced a fingertip along his Adam's apple and he felt his cock twitch again. His Adam's apple was sensitive, but more importantly than that, _Callie_ had a thing about his Adam's apple. Guys were easy to turn on. Women had buttons; Callie had buttons (okay, she had a lot of buttons, but still there were buttons) and pushing those buttons -- purposefully, or accidently -- was always a magical thing.

Problem was, during the past few weeks, Callie had been button happy. She had buttons working that Derek hadn't even known existed. Apparently, his cologne was a button. And waffles… waffles were a button. _Everything _turned her on. EVERYTHING.

He was trying to be a man about it. It WAS sex after all. Hot, hot sex. Callie caliente sex. Callie, the woman he loved, caliente sex. But he was just a man. A poor human man.

And she was Callie Torres. Callie Torres hopped up on 'baby-on-board-horny hormones.'

He was seriously starting to worry that that his cock might fall off from overuse.

Callie leaned over the back of the couch (as gracefully as a woman who was six months pregnant could lean over the back of a couch) and kissed Derek's jaw. Then she kissed his neck. And then she kissed his Adam's apple.

His cock had stopped twitching; it was simply throbbing now.

Her lips against his neck, Callie asked again, her voice honey husky and sweet, "So, Derek, are you saying you don't want to have sex with me?"

"Damnit woman!" He lifted his hand to her jaw, tilting her head slightly so that his lips could brush against hers. "You're gonna be the death of me Callie."

She smiled into their kiss, content that she'd won the battle; a battle he never stood a chance in. "I'll try to make your death as pleasurable as possible honey."

_Eighth month_

"I think I'm back to hating you."

Derek looked up from the groceries he was putting away for Callie. "Hating me?"

Callie braced her hands, one on the back of the chair and one on the kitchen table, and lowered herself carefully onto the seat. She puffed out a breath of air as she settled down. "Not only am I a cow, I'm a cow with swollen ankles and hemorrhoids." She pouted in his direction.

Derek hid his smile by turning back to the freezer and tucking away their supply of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge ice cream. "Callie …"

"But, that being said," Callie picked up the newsmagazine she'd purchased while waiting in line at the grocers, and flipped it open. "I'm done complaining. I will go through the rest of this pregnancy like a fucking superstar."

Derek shut the freezer door and leaned his back against it. Angling his head to the side, he looked at Callie. "No more compl- um, listing of grievances?"

"Nope!" She flipped a page.

"You're 'happy Callie'?"

"Big time happy Callie… no pun intended." She flipped another page. "Oooh! Sara Ramirez is dating Eric Dane AND Patrick Dempsey!" She leaned forward and started reading the article.

"I thought Dane and Dempsey were mar… wait, never mind." Derek moved to the kitchen table and dropped to his knees in front of Callie's seated figure. Placing his hand on her distended belly he felt their son or daughter's body pressing hard and firm against the skin of Callie's stomach. "Have I told you recently how beautiful you are?"

Callie snorted. "Yeah, you have. And if I was still in bitchy fat pregnant mode, I'd probably tell you that you're a very accomplished liar. But since I'm NOT in bitchy fat pregnant mode, I'm just going to say, 'thank you, honey' and go back to reading my magazine."

Derek grinned. "You're gorgeous Calliope Iphigenia Torres-Shepherd. You could gain fifty more pounds and I'd still think you were spectacular."

"So maybe you're not a liar. Maybe you're just insane." She paused before adding, "Or, that's what I would say if I was in BFP mode."

Derek let out a full laugh. "Okay then, what do you have to say to me telling you that I love you? That I love every beautiful inch of you."

Callie 'pfft'd'. Then she surreptitiously glanced at Derek's expectant face. "Fine. I guess I don't _hate you, hate you._"

Derek lifted a hand to Callie's face and turned her towards him. Stretching up and leaning forward he kissed his wife. As he pulled away, she quietly mumbled, "Okay, I don't hate you at all."

_One Month old_

Derek quietly walked into the house. Shucking off his shoes and dropping his bag on the floor, he listened for the sound of Callie's singing or of the baby's snuffling. Hearing neither, he glanced at his watch and realized he'd probably missed the 'putting to bed' of Connor Adan Shepherd. Callie was probably folding laundry, a task that -- thanks to the new addition to the family -- seemed to have taken over all other duties in the Shepherd household.

Heading back to the bedrooms, Derek prepared to check on his son, and then help his wife with the never ending task of folding clothes.

Peeking his head around the door to Connor's room, Derek was greeted by an empty crib. He cocked his head to the side and listened for the sound of the washer or dryer… Callie might have Connor downstairs with her. Still nothing.

Shrugging, he headed toward their bedroom. _Maybe Callie and Connor were still out with Addison and Cristina… they'd planned some sort of girl's luncheon today… it could have run long_. It was with this thought that Derek opened his bedroom door and found his wife and his child quietly sleeping on the master bed.

Derek was a lucky man. He knew that. He'd had a good childhood. He was a successful doctor. He'd even found love. But never in his life had he felt as… blessed as he did at that very moment. Seeing the woman he loved more than life, lying next to – holding – the child that represented _everything _to them….

He was a fucking blessed man.

Pulling off his scrub top and bottoms, Derek picked up the afghan that lay at the foot of the bed (the same afghan that he had mistakenly called 'useless' when it had been given to Callie and him as a wedding present) and he covered Callie and Connor with the soft material. Carefully, gently, he climbed into the bed behind Callie, and tucked the edges of the blanket around all three of them.

Around his family.


End file.
